


our world

by alybean



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Broken-hearted, Damaged, Falling In Love, Fantasy, I Love You, In Love, Love, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alybean/pseuds/alybean
Summary: a beautiful poem about allowing that special someone to explore your world and giving them your damaged, broken, but now complete heart.
Kudos: 3





	our world

grab my hand and follow me,  
i’ll take you to my world of dreams.  
there we’ll stroll the ground of glass,  
watch your step, there are some cracks.  
by the shore we’ll dip our hands  
but be careful, beware the trash.  
let’s watch the stars in the sky that night  
soon they’ll fall from their great height.  
as they fall we’ll fall with them, then  
the glass gives in and we drop in.

we land with a thud but the ground is soft,  
we spot a door to a cozy loft.  
in the enclosure is a map  
i can assure you, it’s not a trap.  
hesitantly, you follow its way  
through my complex, worn out maze.  
here we are, we found the spot  
on a small table lies a box.  
on it there are stickers, it’s been returned  
the box is dirty, charred and burned.  
by it a sign, “please approach with caution.”  
slowly you take the box, open it and...

inside is a heart, in all its glory.  
specifically mine, bloody and gory  
you peer into the box, it’s torn and cut.  
yet, you grab it and patch it up.  
it might have been difficult, the adventure, the journey  
but please, help take care of my heart with me.


End file.
